Tashgar
Tashgar is the sixth mission featured in the Battlefield 4 Campaign. It involves Tombstone assisting a U.S Military presence in the Western Chinese city of Tashgar whom were under attack by Russian Ground Forces (RGF) in exchange for safe passage back towards the USS Valkyrie. Walkthrough Rough Journey Forced to continue on foot for two days, Tombstone makes their way down the mountain, forced to hunt for food to survive. They commandeer a technical and drive to the city of Tashgar in Western China. Upon reaching the outskirts of the city, they are discovered by a U.S. Military reconnaissance team operating in the area, who then briefed Tombstone about the situation and where their stronghold and commanding officer, Major Greenland, is stationed. Tombstone opted to continue on foot towards the stronghold while the reconnaissance group stayed behind to dispose of any evidence or intelligence of their presence in the area. Due to them being behind enemy lines without being discovered, Tombstone ambushes the remaining RGF in the area, encountering heavy armor, Mobile Anti-Aircraft, and Anti-Tank soldiers along the way. Upon reaching the city's edge, the squad discovers that the stronghold is under siege by Russian forces. Old Town After clearing the enemy forces and helping to raise the siege temporarily, they are eventually led into the city by a group of stationed U.S. Marines where they locate Major Greenland, the commander of the remainder of the US ground forces in Tashgar. She states that the Russian mobile anti-air positions have put them at a disadvantage and that there is no way for exfiltration by air out of the area. Upon a map, Tombstone notices a dam close to the area. The squad opted to demolish the Tashgar Dam to flood the area and destroy Russian AA positions in exchange for transportation to the USS Valkyrie. Greenland agrees with their plan and opts to provide an MRAP and enough explosive charges to level the dam. Dam Buster Upon arriving at the dam, Tombstone meets heavy RGF infantry resistance at the dam. The squad advance their way through the interior of the dam wall, neutralizing all hostile presence all the while setting explosive charges in different critical locations within the dam. With Irish's strategic placement of explosive charges, the squad is successful in their task, neutralizing all Russian anti-aircraft defenses below by flooding the low lands and paving way for open airspace by U.S aircraft. As promised by Greenland, Tombstone squad are provided with an exfiltration out of the country via manned recovery system by a low passing C-130 back towards the U.S.S Valkyrie en route to the Suez Canal. Collectibles *Outside of the Molina's outpost is a blue building and a smaller white building. From the roof of the blue building to the white building, a jump must be made. The A-91 rests on the northeast corner of the building. *To the left of the blue truck in the park is car wreckage. The M249 is sitting on its bipod between the back-most car and the tree. *After exiting the tunnel, the AEK-971 is found on the top of the concrete building on the pile of green boxes. *Underneath the same concrete building, there is a white trailer-truck with a blue cargo crate. Using explosives to blow up the truck will reveal the Destruction Enthusiast Dog Tag pinned to the front of the exploded crate. *When first getting onto the dam there will be a high and low path. On the high path, the Upstream Swimmer Dog Tag is found by getting onto the roof of the portable and jumping onto the scaffolding nearby. Gallery Tashgar.jpg|Tashgar on Battlelog. Battlefield 4 PC "Tashgar" Cinematic Walkthrough 1080p 60FPS, No HUD Achievements and Trophies Trivia *The city of Tashgar is based on and named after the city of Kashgar in the Xinjiang region of western China. *In the second village-space before the park, there is a blue crate on a white trailer-truck. Despite most of the map appearing in grayscale, the truck appears in a vibrant tint of blue. There are many more of these trucks, but only the particular one in the second village-space will appear blue on the map. *The AEK-971 collectible may occasionally spawn inside the boxes. Parts of it will protrude, and it can still be picked up. *Oddly, the RGF is equipped with Mk153 SMAW (used by western forces) rockets despite the fact there are many RPG-7V2 rockets are lying around. *As within Baku, the Russian Soldiers have Chinese flag patches on their arms. :*Also, this mission has enemies that use the PLA Engineer skin, despite using Russian weaponry (PP-2000) and speaking Russian. *Once the player reaches Old Town, there are three conversations that the player can hear as an easter egg about fan-made animated series Battlefield Friends made by animation team Hank and Jed. (Note: Even if the player turns on the subtitles, the conversations will not have subtitles appear on the screen.)Battlefield 4 Singleplayer Easter Egg - BF Friends - YouTube - uploaded October 30, 2013; retrieved January 28, 2015 :*The first conversation can be heard from two Marines standing near the wreckage of a car. After greeting Tombstone squad, one Marine (voiced by Nate Panning, who voices the "Assault/Medic" in the show) mentions that he wants to take a nap, which annoys the other Marine (voiced by Jon Etheridge, who voices the "Engineer" in the show). The former argues that they are out of combat and need to take a break, while the latter argues that they are in a war and that there is no time to take a break. :*The next conversation occurs between two Marines standing near a blue door (and where Hannah and Irish are waiting as the player listens in on the first conversation). One of the Marines (voiced by Etheridge) asks the other Marine (voiced by Panning) if he has any cigarettes. The latter replies that he does have cigarettes, but refuses to give them to the former. :*The third and last conversation occurs between two Marines standing to the right of the player as they are approaching the table Hannah and Irish are waiting at. One Marine (voiced by Etheridge) complains about being tasked to getting rid of rubble on the road for their convoy to move further, while the other Marine (voiced by Panning) mentions how much he likes doing it. The latter's main reason for doing so is because of his "bum leg" (one of his legs is injured). The former complains more as the latter tries to reassure him that what they are doing is just as helpful to their cause as fighting in the frontlines. *The Destruction Enthusiast Dog Tag is a reference to Battlefield: Bad Company, the dog tag features the smiley face grenade pin. *This mission and Baku are the only two times the player fights Russian forces in the singleplayer campaign. *Arabic graffiti can be seen throughout the urban areas, including "!للشعب" (for the people!) and "تحرر" (liberation). This is incorrect, though, as Uyghur is the language of Kashgar (Tashgar). *The 3D model for the container carrying bricks of C4 in Greenland's office uses the same model for the container carrying the Russian portable nuclear devices at the end of the Battlefield 3 mission 'Operation Guillotine'. *The mission's internal development name was known as Dam City. *The dam in the final part of the mission is identical to Lancang Dam in the multiplayer. Although Lancang Dam is based on the Xiaowan Dam in the Yunnan province of China, while the dam in Tashgar is set in the Xinjiang province. (judging by where it is due to Tashgar being based on Kashgar in real life) References Category:Levels of Battlefield 4